El peor recuerdo de Snape
by Caliope Black
Summary: En el 5º año de Harry, ¿qué piensa Snape después de que el joven Potter haya visto su peor recuerdo? [SPOILERS de Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows]


Este fanfiction contiene spoilers de Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. La primera parte del fic pertenece a un fragmento de Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix. Espero que os guste.

* * *

**El peor recuerdo de Snape**

_- ¡DEJADLO EN PAZ! –gritó Lily, que ahora también enarbolaba su varita. James y Sirius la miraron con cautela._

_- Venga, Evans, no me obligues a echarte un maleficio –protestó James con seriedad._

_- ¡Pues retírale la maldición!_

_- Ya está –dijo mientras Snape se ponía trabajosamente en pie -. Has tenido suerte de que Evans estuviera aquí, Snivellus…_

_- ¡No necesito la ayuda de una asquerosa sangre sucia como ella!_

_- Lily parpadeó y, fríamente, dijo:_

_- Vale, la próxima vez no me meteré donde no me llaman. Y por cierto –añadió-, yo que tú me lavaría los calzoncillos, Snivellus._

_- ¡Pídele disculpas a Evans! –le gritó James a Snape, apuntándolo amenazadoramente con la varita._

_- No quiero que lo obligues a pedirme disculpas –le gritó Lily a James-. Tú eres tan detestable como él._

_- ¿Qué? –gritó James-. ¡Yo jamás te llamaría… eso que tú sabes!_

_- Siempre estás desordenándote el pelo porque crees que queda bien que parezca que acabas de bajarte de la escoba, vas presumiendo por ahí con esa estúpida snitch, te pavoneas y echas maleficios a la gente por cualquier tontería… Me sorprende que tu escoba pueda levantarte del suelo, con lo que debe de pesar tu enorme cabeza. ¡Me das ASCO! –exclamó, y dio media vuelta y se marchó de allí a buen paso._

_- ¡Evans! –le gritó James-. ¡Eh, EVANS!_

_Pero Lily no miró hacia atrás._

_- ¿Qué mosca le ha picado? –dijo James intentando en vano fingir que era una pregunta hecha al azar, y que en realidad no le importaba._

_- Leyendo entre líneas, yo diría que te encuentra un poco creído, amigo mío –apuntó Sirius._

_- Vale –aceptó James con gesto de fastidio-. Vale… -Entonces se produjo otro destello y Snape volvió a colgar por los pies en el aire-. ¿Quién quiere ver cómo le quito los calzoncillos a Snape?_

- ¿Te diviertes?

Snape agarró el brazo de Harry con fuerza.

- ¿Y bien? –preguntó – ¿Te lo has pasado bien, Potter?

- N-no –contestó Harry asustado.

Estaba furioso. Furioso con Potter y consigo mismo, por haber dejado el pensadero encima de su mesa. Por haber dejado a la vista algo tan privado como su peor recuerdo. Zarandeó a Harry y lo empujó con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo que el joven cayera al suelo de la mazmorra. No tenía ganas de gritarle, ni siquiera de intentar herirle con sus palabras. Sólo quería que se fuera, no volver a verle nunca más, no volver a ver esos ojos…

- ¡No le cuentes a nadie lo que has visto! –bramó – ¡Largo de aquí¡No quiero volver a verte jamás en mi despacho!

Lanzó un tarro de cucarachas muertas con furia, al tiempo que Harry salía disparado del despacho. Snape cerró con un portazo y se sentó, observando el pensadero que estaba encima de su mesa.

"Maldito Potter…", murmuró. Seguro que había disfrutado mucho viendo a su padre humillando a su tan odiado profesor. Pero lo que Potter no sabía, y esperaba que no supiera nunca, es que el protagonista de su peor recuerdo no era James, sino Lily.

¿Cómo pudo cometer esa estupidez¿Cómo pudo llamar a Lily Evans, su mejor amiga, la chica a la que más quería; cómo pudo llamarla sangre sucia? Es cierto que habían discutido varias veces por culpa de su peligrosa atracción hacia la magia oscura…, pero seguían siendo amigos, _mejores_ amigos, y todo podría haber sido muy distinto si no fuera por aquellas palabras que salieron de su boca.

Un montón de recuerdos se agolparon en su cabeza. La primera vez que la vio, jugando con su hermana; los primeros años en Hogwarts, cuando todo era perfecto, cuando aún tenía una pequeña esperanza de que ella pudiera sentir lo mismo que él… Se levantó y cogió un cuenco que había en una estantería. Lo puso encima de la mesa, junto a su otro pensadero, y observó por un momento la sustancia plateada que se arremolinaba en el cuenco. Entonces, sacó su varita y dio un golpe suave sobre el pensadero.

_Un chico se encontraba sentado bajo un árbol, muy centrado en el libro que estaba estudiando. Tenía la nariz ganchuda y el pelo negro, y llevaba una túnica de Slytherin._

_- Hola Sev –dijo una voz. Severus dirigió la mirada a los ojos verdes de la chica que le estaba hablando. Lily sonrió y continuó - ¿Me puedo sentar contigo? Si quieres podemos estudiar juntos._

_- Claro –contestó Snape, y apartó sus libros para hacerle sitio.- Pensaba… bueno, pensaba que seguías enfadada._

_- ¿Enfadada¿Por? Ah, eso… –dijo Lily, cayendo en la cuenta. –Bueno, reconozco que sigo sin estar de acuerdo con lo que haces, Severus, pero yo no puedo decidir quiénes son tus amigos. De eso tienes que darte cuenta tú._

_Severus bufó._

_- No son malos, Lily –repuso –Solamente tienen ideas… distintas._

_- ¿Ideas distintas? –replicó la pelirroja –Llamaron sangre sucia a Mary McDonald y se rieron de ella. ¿Eso te parecen ideas distintas?_

_- Vale, de acuerdo, pero yo no tuve nada que ver con eso… Yo nunca te llamaría sangre sucia. No a ti. –dijo Snape, enrojeciendo súbitamente._

_- ¿No a mi? –exclamó Lily -¿Estás diciendo que a los demás sí, Severus Snape?_

_- ¡No! No, no quería decir eso… -dijo Snape avergonzado –Solo digo que tú eres mi amiga, y que no permitiría que te hicieran eso._

_Permanecieron callados durante unos minutos, que parecieron horas. Siempre que salía el tema de los amigos de Snape acababan discutiendo. Lily pareció leerle el pensamiento._

_- Mira, Sev, será mejor que cambiemos de tema. Eres uno de mis mejores amigos y te aprecio mucho, por eso no quiero que vayas por mal camino; pero no te puedo obligar a nada. Solo te pido que hagas siempre lo que creas correcto, y no te dejes llevar por lo que hagan ellos. ¿Me harás caso al menos en eso?_

_- Está bien –dijo Snape sonriendo. Lo apreciaba mucho, había dicho que lo apreciaba mucho. Si tan solo le quisiera de la misma forma que él a ella…_

_- Bien, vamos a estudiar –ordenó Lily, recogiendo su cabellera pelirroja en una coleta. –Mañana es el primer examen._

_Pasaron toda la tarde estudiando juntos, bromeando, riendo… Lily era la única persona con la que Severus podía mostrarse tal y como era. Tras esa apariencia de Slytherin frío y seco, Severus tenía un gran sentido del humor. Hacía comentarios graciosos a cada cosa que leía Lily en voz alta, causando la risa de la chica. Lily tenía una risa muy contagiosa, así que acabaron los dos riendo de forma incontrolable. _

_Cuando cayó la noche, los dos se levantaron y se dirigieron al castillo._

_- ¿Te has enterado? –comentó Lily –Cuando acabemos los TIMOS van a organizar un baile. _

_- Sí, lo había oído…_

_- ¿Con quién vas a ir? –preguntó la chica._

_- ¿Eh? No, paso… no voy a ir –dijo Snape en voz baja._

_- ¿Cómo que no? Podríamos ir juntos._

_Snape se paró en seco. Sus ojos negros observaron a Lily como si fuera un fantasma. _

_- ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó extrañada –Somos amigos¿no? Mejores amigos._

_- Sí –dijo Severus con una leve sonrisa. –Pero te advierto: no sé bailar._

_- No pasa nada –contestó Lily riendo –Yo te enseño._

_Caminaron hasta llegar a la torre de Gryffindor y se detuvieron en el retrato de la Señora Gorda. _

_- Buena suerte mañana, Sev_

_- Lo mismo dig… -Snape no acabó la frase, porque Lily se había acercado a él y le había dado un beso en la mejilla._

_La pelirroja le sonrió, dijo la contraseña y se metió por el agujero del retrato. Snape se quedó unos segundos sin moverse, parecía petrificado. Dirigió la mirada al retrato, como si esperase que Lily volviera a salir. Después echó a andar, mucho mas contento que antes._

Snape salió del pensadero con lágrimas en los ojos. Esa era la última vez que había hablado con ella aún siendo amigos. Después no hubo ni baile, ni besos en la mejilla, sólo indiferencia.

Se culpó a sí mismo, como había hecho otras muchas veces, por no haber insistido más en que lo perdonase, por no haber pedido perdón lo suficiente. Ya no tenía más posibilidades de volver a verla nunca, porque ella ya no estaba allí. Estaba muerta.

Había intentado muchas veces ser como era con Lily Evans, quitarse esa máscara de hombre frío y sin sentimientos. Pero no podía, no sin ella… Bastante esfuerzo le costaba seguir viviendo. Su único aliciente era mantener a salvo a Harry Potter, al que detestaba por parecerse demasiado a James. Pero nunca podría llegar a odiarle del todo, pues también tenía los ojos de su madre.

* * *

Bueno¿qué os ha parecido? Me impactó muchísimo la verdadera historia de Snape y necesitaba escribir sobre él. Lo del baile se me ha ocurrido porque en el libro dice que Lily iba vestida con túnica de gala, pero no se que habría en la mente de Rowling xD Espero reviews ¡Gracias! 


End file.
